Ooops, I did it again
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika Sean melupakan sesuatu dan berakhir dengan Andie yang menertawakannya.


_**Ooops**_**, **_**I did it again**_

**Sean and Andie**

**The characters isn't mine but the fic is mine.**

**Fic ini hanya imajinasi dari penulis yang membutuhkan hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Andie sejak pagi sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Mulai dari sarapan hingga baju yang akan digunakan Sean untuk bekerja. Semenjak mereka menjadi pasangan suami istri, tidak banyak yang berubah. Mereka masih menari dan berkumpul dengan para anggota tari mereka. Semuanya terasa sempurna bagi keduanya.

Sean keluar dari kamar dan langsung memeluk istrinya dari belakang, memberikan kecupan hangat.

"Kau sudah ingin berangkat?" tanya Andie pada Sean yang terlihat sudah rapi.

"Ya, aku sudah ingin berangkat. Kemungkinan nanti malam aku akan pulang telat. Moose mengajakku untuk menari di tempat biasa. Apa kau akan menyusul?"

Andie mengangguk. "Aku akan menyusul kalau begitu. Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kalian. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak yang lainnya."

"Baiklah." Sean tersenyum. Mencium pucuk kepala Andie dengan lembut. "Aku berangkat."

Andie menyambar lengan Sean, mencegah untuk pergi dari sana. "Sean."

Sean menoleh, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Andie. Matanya terlihat begitu indah dan jangan lupakan ketika pria itu tersenyum. Auranya semakin menyilaukan mata Andie. "Apa? Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan pagi ini?"

Hawa panas tiba-tiba menderu ke wajah Andie. "Bukan. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Maksudku, kita bisa sarapan bersama atau yang lain. Kenapa malah kau yang berpikir seperti tadi?" Sean mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku merasa aneh." Andie berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sean dengan mata yang penuh dengan kepedulian.

Andie terdiam seakan-akan sedang bergulat dengan sesuatu di dalam pikirannya.

Sean menunggu dalam diam. Dia memperhatikan wajah Andie yang kebingungan.

"Kau berbeda." Andie mengutarakan apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sean bingung dengan ucapan Andie saat ini. "Bukankah aku seperti biasanya? Tampan dan berkharisma." Ucap Sean dengan tingkat kepedean yang sangat tinggi.

Andie tersenyum lembut. "Kau memang tampan dan berkharisma." Andie mendekati Sean dan membisikan. "Tapi kau melupakan sesuatu yang dapat mengurangi ketampanan dan kharismamu."

Sean menatap Andie penasaran. Istrinya tidak pernah berujar seperti itu. Apakah Andie sedang ingin bercanda dengannya? Pikir Sean.

"Apa?" tanya Sean lagi. Sepertinya tidak ada yang Sean lupakan. Dia sudah membawa barang-barang yang akan dia bawa ke kantor.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Andie memastikan.

Sean mengangguk.

Andie mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sean, dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sean.

"Kau melupakan celanamu, sayang." Akhirnya tawa Andie pecah. Menertawakan Sean yang lupa dengan celana panjangnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sean akan pergi bekerja hanya dengan menggunakan celana dalam berwarna hitam belang.

"_Ooops_, _I did it again_." Sean melihat ke arah bawahnya. Sudah dua kali Sean melupakan celana panjangnya.

Tidak ingin Andie terus menertawakannya, buru-buru Sean segera kembali ke kamar dan menggunakan celana panjangnya. Bagaimana dia melupakan celana panjangnya? Dan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Andie pasti akan mengungkit hal ini terus menerus. Sean merutuki kebodohannya. Setelah semuanya sudah terpasang dan memastikannya, Sean segera keluar kamar dan mendapati Andie yang tersenyum menggoda. Sean segera berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang." Andie mengecup bibir Sean. "Dan jangan lupa memakai celanamu setelah dari kamar mandi." Andie kembali tertawa dan membuat Sean ingin pergi dari sana.

"Sial!" hanya umpatan itu yang terdengar dari mulut Sean.

Setidaknya Andie berhasil menyelamatkannya dari lelucon orang lain di luar sana. Tidak apa-apa jika istrinya yang menertawakan dirinya, daripada orang lain. Sean tidak akan rela. Dan semua ini hanya karena Sean lupa memakai celana. Mengerikan baginya dan menyenangkan bagi Andie.

**THE END**


End file.
